You are good enough
by OldNewLife
Summary: Sasuke thought that he hated Naruto.Nevertheless, knew that he love Naruto, so he wrote a poem, and Naruto saw it a while later.


"Hey? Aren't they friends? "Someone whispered.

"No way! They are rivals." another one said anxiously.

"Isn't that Orange boy..." a third voice paused.

* * *

He glared at him, with his cold eyes. "Go away, I sick of you."

"HA! Just because I won the swimming race." He said confidently, hiding how hurt he was by his words.

Sasuke stared at him. "I'm going back." he shot him one last glare before jumping out of sight.

A sigh was heard.

"Why do you always irritated him?" The pink-haired girl asked.

Naruto frowned, turning to Sakura. "How would I know? It's not my fault."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Fault? Seriously, I never see how he is irritated towards other. He clearly despises you."

Naruto droop his head. "He really does hate me, doesn't he?"

Sakura tensed, she knew it was not entirely Naruto's fault, but she can't help to say this to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't..." she stopped, realizing that nothing would make him feel better.

Naruto eyes suddenly brighten. "Let's eat Ramen together! I'm hungry." whined Naruto.

Sakura looked at his face, startled. She thought:" I forgot that he doesn't think long. sigh that's something good."

Sakura smiled, "Ok, today's special, I will accompany you."

Naruto grinned widely and shot his arms up in excitement. "Really? Let's go now!"

Sakura laughed. "Well really! Unless you don't want to."

Together, they went to Naruto's favorite Ramen shop.

* * *

"Why do I always act like this towards him? Can't I just ignore him, like I do to others?"

Sasuke looked up to the sky lying on the roof.

_He remembered that Naruto kept pestering him about swimming the fastest. When he finally gave up and had the race with him._

_When he was going to reach the goal, he heard a yell about getting cramps on the leg. Worried and panicked, he turns and swam towards Naruto._

_But while swimming back, Naruto swam as fast as he could, reaching the goal first, leaving Sasuke at the spot where Naruto was a moment ago. _

Argh, I should stop thinking. He is the biggest IDIOT, I KNOW, Sasuke yelled and shouted in his mind, with his expressionless face.

The next day, Sasuke was on the tree waiting for his teammate, while waiting he started writing a poem.

His smiled a bit, which fade as quick as one second, looking at his fine work.

Naruto always predictable yet unpredictable appeared out of no where.

His concentration wavered, as thoughts of the poem he wrote, but yet showed no expression.

Naruto stopped, pouting. She knew in her mind what she wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Sor-.. Sorry for yesterday... you know... Swimming..." Naruto turned away embarrassedly. "But you know, you don't have to so angry..."

Naruto peaked a bit at the paper on Sasuke's hand "Nhum, what are you writing?"

Sasuke startled and hid it in his pocket. "Hn..."

Curious as ever, Naruto started whining to Sasuke to show it to him. "Aw, let me see it. Please? "

"Shut up, dobe." he closed his eyes.

Naruto again pouted, when is Sasuke ever gonna stop calling his a dobe?

After a few minutes of Silence, Sakura and Kakashi finally appeared.

Naruto complained, "Why are both of you late? I thought of coming earlier than usual for once and both of you are late?!"

"Yes yes, we just got a D-ranked mission to get that stupid lost cat again." Kakashi said boredly.

"Like WHAT THE HELL! Why I thought we finally get rid of D-ranked mission?!" Naruto yelled with his eyes bugging out.

"Hokage said that there weren't enough people to do it. So she gave it to us. Stop the complaining and look for it, it tests our teamwork and show how much you improve, Naruto."

"Of course, I improved a lot! Yosh!! I am going to show you my true strength today!" Naruto beamed with excitement.

"Hm, naive as ever. But whatever…" Kakashi mocked Naruto's reaction in his mind as usual.

While Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were chasing after the stupid, annoying cat.

The poem dropped out from Sasuke's pocket. Naruto saw it and picked it up putting into his pocket.

After catching that cat and return it to the owner. Naruto grin and started reading the poem Sasuke wrote out aloud, while walking to the market.

Sasuke was stunned and chased after Naruto for it. "Dobe! Return it to me.", regretting that he wrote this poem but somehow excited.

_"I hate the smile that you give to everyone,_

_It makes me jealous that you only show them._

_The sparkle in your eyes,_

_That makes my heart flutter._

_Your clothing,_

_That fit you so much._

_Those whine voice,_

_Of yours that makes me feel soft._

_I hate how silly you are,_

_Making feel like smiling._

_To think of you,_

_Making me irritated yet happy._

_And how you forget the bad things I said about you,_

_Making me guilty._

_I hate the time I spend with you,_

_I'm sick with nerves, but ecstatic anyway._

_Yet, I loved everything I hated about you._

_Yes, I am crazily fallen deeply in love with you..._

_But do you know?"_

He stopped abruptly, a bewildered expression on his face.

"Who's the lucky girl?" he asked in a slight disturbed tone.

Sasuke stared coldly into Naruto's, his chest tighten with the unsteady heartbeat but never showed.

Naruto lowered his eyes for a moment and grin. "I... it doesn't matter anyway. You will get all girls you want... HAHA"

Sasuke stared intensely down at his. Something is not right; Naruto's usually bright blue eyes had been replaced by the dull, cold blue...

Like he was crying on the inside... But... Why?

Sasuke gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "Ha, uhn, I gave up on my love already." he said, avoiding his gaze.

"Why do you give up? Every girl craves for you... Haha"

"Hn, What if she is a he..."

Naruto had a sudden urge to laugh, but he knew it was not right... Wait a second, if Sasuke likes a man or boy, who would it be?

Kakashi? Neji? Or maybe... LEE??

YES!, Naruto remembered seeing Sasuke standing almost 0.15 feet away from Rock Lee, Which then Lee blushed.. OMG?!

"Ha, I think I know who is that person, don't worry I will keep it a secret." Naruto smiled nervously, putting his hand on the back of his hair.

He returned the letter, always hoping that Sasuke would tell him that he was the one that he wanted, but then he turned and left.

The following week, every girl started talking about Sasuke's love.

They were standing near the market where many people heard half of their conversation.

Sasuke closed his eyes and mumbled, "Damn Naruto."

Sakura sat next to Sasuke, obviously thinking that she was the one he liked.

"So how long have you been falling in love?" She asked failing to hide her excitement.

"Is that any of your business..." he replied claming, but on the inside, he was worried about anyone finding out.

Sasuke was busy thinking, who Naruto thought he loved and... Would his despites him?

He had decided… to tell Naruto that he loves him, yes… He must… Now, it doesn't matter, who would discriminate him or how Naruto would hate his afterwards.

After, their training, Sasuke called Naruto aside…

Sasuke clears his throat, "I'm going to tell you who I like."

Naruto felt faintly nauseated, "Haha, I know"

He looked around and whispered into his ear, "Its Lee isn't it?"

Sasuke was shocked and starting laughing. This is the first time after his parent's death; Sasuke laughed so hardly till he felt a bit giddy.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, he is really laughing? Naruto felt like he was in heaven seeing a beautiful teen laughing. Naruto's eyes soften much, holding back himself from hugging him.

"What is so funny?"

"What makes you think that I like him? It's ridiculous." Sasuke stopped laughing, tearing a bit.

"I saw you standing very close to him, and he blushed?" Naruto answered in a curious tone.

Sasuke wanted to laugh again but managed to hold it back, "He was begging me to ask Sakura to go out with him."

Suddenly, being really serious, remembered his objectives. Naruto looked up at him curiously.

"Hey, I know it's kind of weird but that poem was meant for you."

Did Naruto hear it right? Did he say for you as in for me?

Naruto was really relieved; he didn't expect Sasuke to tell him. But if he didn't tell him, he would be bothered by his dreams of seeing Sasuke with other people rather than him.

"But you've constantly treated me like I wasn't worth your attention."

He smiled cynically. "I was trying to avoid you, since I was trying not to fall for you. But I did."

Naruto stared blankly at him. "Why you ever liked me? Ha? "

Sasuke shrugged and turned away from him, "I just do, Dobe! So I am good enough for you?"

He didn't respond. His hand twitching as he stopped himself from reaching out to him.

Naruto lowered his head looking at the flowers on the ground. "You are! But I'm not good enough for you." he said so quietly that he almost didn't hear.

Sasuke turned around in an instant.

"You don't think you're good enough for me?"

Naruto refused to meet his eyes.

He sighed, and lifted his chin up, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Naruto… If I say that I love you that means you are worthy for me. You are the most special person in my life. I love you."

Naruto felt so touched. Nobody had said that to him. He was glad that he can be loved too, by someone he loved.

Sasuke looked into the watery yet immersing eyes and lowered his face down to meet his, pressing Naruto's lips firmly against his.

He then held him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Is this a dream? If it is, I hope that it would never end." Naruto whispered against his lips.

"Silly dobe! This is not a dream. Can you promise me to walk the rest of my journey with me?" he whispered back.

Naruto smiled slightly, holding Sasuke's head against his, "I promise…"

* * *

Author thoughts:

HAHa!!! This is the first story I ever wrote for NaruSasu.. I know my story is kinda weird. When I was reading my own story, I felt stupid but I really hope that you guys will enjoy it. Thanks for reading..


End file.
